


Another Number

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What certain numbers represent for Jared and Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is written for a friend of mine. She told me to stop dragging my feet and buy Jason Manns' CD and when it arrived I fell in love with track 2, Another Number. And then I decided to write a fic with it in mind.

  
Author's notes: Credit to jelloh0530 for number 1, she is just awesome beyond anything else!

* * *

6 - How many packets of sweetener Jared knows to put in Jensen's coffee. Only that many makes the cheap bitter liquid they serve on set drinkable.

5 - The number of moles on Jared's face. Jensen has touched and memorised each one.

1 - Jensen tried to leave, in the beginning, to protect Jared. He only had to hear Jared say "Stay." once.

20 - Jensen held his breath for 20 whole seconds after Jared kissed him for the first time. Then he just let it out in a sigh and leaned in for their second kiss and both knew it was right.

2 - Jared has called Jensen 'baby' twice in their relationship. Their first time together, both so nervous, but also set on it happening. They lay facing each other, kissing slow and soft and the word just slipped from Jared's lips. It was another night, so like the first, that it happened again. They were still hazy and mellow and Jensen whispered "I love you." Jared smiled and replied "I love you too, baby."

13 - It took Jared thirteen minutes to stop laughing after he found out Jensen had been a cheerleader in high school.

15 - Jensen imagined this many ways to kill Jared just to get him to stop laughing.

10,000 - Roughly how many times Jensen has been told that he's pretty. But it sounds brand new when Jared says it.

62 - They had been together for 62 days before Jensen sang for Jared. Nothing had ever sounded so sweet to Jared's ears then the emotion in his lovers voice.

160 - Jensen counted that many heartbeats in a minute as he rested his head on Jared's chest after they first made love.

42 - A dare issued by Jensen to see how many chocolate covered candy bananas Jared could eat in one go. He reached 42 before he was groaning and clutching his stomach.

23 - Jared thought of 23 different reasons why telling their parents about their relationship was a bad idea. But Jensen told him it would be alright and it was. 

4 - How many years Jensen told Jared he would go without sex if he even thought about putting Blonde in the DVD player.

7 - It takes seven beers before Jared gets up and attempts to dance. Jensen cringes but smiles and wishes he was carefree enough to do the same.

8 - The number of times Jensen said "Paladecki" by mistake and then received a hard punch to the arm. He got it right after that.

3 - They were filming the third Supernatural episode when some asshole started a fight with Jensen in a bar. Jared broke his hand defending his friend. Jensen knew then that he loved Jared.

9 - Jensen swears Jared almost killed him nine times while tearing around set on that damn scooter of his.

50 - When Jared came home on their first Valentine's Day together he saw a trail of 50 of his favourite cookie scented candles leading up the stairs to his room. Jensen greeted him with a kiss and a smile that made Jared's heart melt.


End file.
